1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of appliances or utensils particularly adopted for removing materials or contents from bottles or similar containers, particularly containers having a restricted neck and which contain or have contained relatively viscous materials not fluid enough to readily drain out.
2. Background of the Invention
Background patents include the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,235,038; 2,539,225; 2,634,497; 2,649,604; and 2,828,502.
Problem with which the invention deals may be illustrated with respect to bottles such as, particularly, catsup bottles. Such bottles typically have relatively restricted necks. Ordinarily such bottles are placed on the customer's table and the customer dispenses catsup directly from the bottle. The material, that is catsup, is relatively thick and viscous and when most of the contents of the bottle have been dispensed it is difficult or impossible to remove the remaining part of the contents which often become wasted. Attempts have been made to resolve the problem by placing the bottles upside down in a rack over a pan with the objective to have the remaining contents in the bottles drained downward and outward through the necks. This is a slow, cumbersome, and relatively ineffective manner of attempting to resolve the problem. Manipulation of the bottles is required and time is wasted and space is occupied by the rack used to hold the bottles and pans while this is attempted.
As explained herein after the herein invention seeks to overcome and resolve the foresaid problems and defficiencies of the prior art.